


The Dungeon

by P_Diffusa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Diffusa/pseuds/P_Diffusa
Summary: 0 - Welcome to the characters of The Dungeon.





	1. 0 - The Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> 0 - Welcome to the characters of The Dungeon.

_The Dungeon is a bit of a grey area between a prison and a mental institution. I'm not sure, but I believe that I live amongst ten other prisoners. There are few guards, and they don't take their job seriously. I must draw a map. I don't know how or why I got here, but I can see outside through the windows in each wing._

_West Wing Window,  
_ _I wish to see the field In which I grew up. So close, and yet out of my grasp. Gazing outside makes me wonder how I ended up in this place_

_Journal of Andrew Tolbes,_

_10:45 P.M. 69 degrees_

_Early June_

* * *

The crimes that have been committed are disgraceful, I yearn and despise want for the truth of what I must have done to be here, in this horrible place. My roommate, Kevin, is "in for" abducting a child and stealing hospital funds. He is also unaware of the outside. I made a list of everyone's crimes. Some are abominable, others are cryptic.

"Oh, youuu! must take the 'A' Train!" I hear the distant sound of Skipper's singing voice.  
"To go to Sugar Hill way up in Harlem!" Stuart sings along with him through the wall. I'm pretty sure Stuart is actually a woman. I check my notes. Stuart assaulted an officer during a parade, he/she shares a room with Fabio and "Charming Charlie". Skipper is some sort of pirate, I believe. He shares a room with Toby.

"You're off-key!"  
"Oh, sod off, Milkman!"

The bumbling between Skipper and Stuart fades away as I travel past and towards the deliberation table. Along my way, I hear more voices. Marko and Pavle, both "convicted" of War Crimes. It's odd that they happen to share the same room. I don't understand the language that they're speaking. The sounds blur out again and are replaced by new ones. Sid and Clint seem to be playing some sort of game.

"Hold still, hold still!" Clint beckons "Stop struggling! Don't fight it."

I pass the final room, at the eastern end of our 6-door corridor. It's empty, I think. 

I sit alone and await my acquaintances' arrivals.


	2. Memory Bank

_Though I may be a prisoner within these concrete walls which bind me so, the sound of distant crickets reverberates through my tired bones, and I wish to see the sky above me once more. Time bleeds together, I would never keep track without my journal. It allows me to stay sane. No matter how mighty the need to strangle my roommate, I will always have this little book to keep me in check. And to think, Stuart made fun of me for having a 'diary'._

_On another note, these past few days have been quite loud, aside from Sid. He's been nothing but timid. I worry about him a bit, but I don't think it's my place to ask. Besides, Kevin and Pavle have a very graphic idea of what happened to him. At first, I had my doubts. But considering Clint's particularly inappropriate history, it isn't too far-fetched. Sid has become a wallflower, analyzing everything. But he is not as smart or well-versed as I am. Still, he may be a valuable asset. ~~, especially in the wake of an escape.~~_

_Stuart, Fabio, and Charlie broke into a fight last night. Blood was drawn. Although it was rumored that either Charlie or Stuart had a mental breakdown, Fabio was the one moved to Skipper and Toby's room. The first person I had seen who was not a prisoner had arrived, a fat woman dressed in white from her ankles to her neck, with a red mask. She collected bloody clothes from each prisoner in that room and removed Fabio. He was unconscious, but he was also the only one who's left in all the time here. Definitely worth interviewing. (Note to self: Update prisoner status files)_

_Journal of Andrew Tolbes,_

_12:14 P.M._ _74 degrees  
_

_Early June_

_Also, beware of the Serial Pisser.  
Top Suspects:_

_\- Marko  
\- Charlie  
\- Clint  
\- Stuart_

* * *

I lie awake, looking up towards the ceiling, playing with my knife. Like everything else in this God sauntered prison, it is bland. It drives me crazy. The only thing that I enjoy is listening to the other prisoner's talk between the thin walls. I wonder if I'll see the fat woman again. If I could explain to her my amnesia, could I get help, or be freed? If she came to aid Fabio when he was bloodied, maybe getting her to come back is as simple as...

I look over towards my dreadful roommate, Kevin, the slimy bastard. I fucking hate Kevin.

Peeling back each page, I reminisce of my childhood. It's all I can remember. The page in my hands reads:

  
  
_"North Side Window - I_

_I can not see anything at this time of night except for an outline of a large oak tree and the gentle glow of the summer sky_

_Oh how I wish to be free_ "

I flip to the next.

_"though I may be a prisoner within these concrete walls which bind me so, the sound of distant crickets reverberates through my tired bones, and I wish to see the sky above me once more."_

I close my eyes and try not to explode with sobs. I had a journal once when I was a youngster, every day I experienced new things, happy and sad. This unfortunate circumstance is nothing like that. Each day is the same. I recollect information but remember nothing. I believe this is depression. A fallacy about depression is that you are just sad all the time. It's much bigger than that. One major, often overlooked symptom is memory loss. A depressed man goes to the Grand Canyon, yet the only memories he has a year later are the photos he took.

After recollecting myself, I open to a random page in my journal. It's my latest prisoner file for those in the West Wing.

I believe it is incredibly essential to gather data and psychoanalyze my fellow prisoners. 

* * *

**_Andrew Tolbes (myself)_ **

_Unknown Crimes. Sane. 1West._

_**Kevin** _

_Child Abduction, Theft of Funds. Likely Sociopath. 1West._

**_Toby_ **

_Unknown Crimes. Sane. 2West._

**_Skipper "The Milkman"_ **

_Pirate Crimes? Sane. Suspicious. 2West._

**_Fabio_ **

Unknown Crimes. Sane. Injured. Left the floor. 3West.

**_Stuart/Penny_ **

Assault (of an officer). Likely to have Multiple Personalities. Violent. 3West.

**_"Charming" Charlie_ **

_Public Self-Pleasuring. Insane, not violent unless provoked. Often provoked by Stuart/Penny. 3West._

* * *

On the other side is the East Wing. 

* * *

**Marko**

_War Crimes. Speaks a foreign language. Questionable sanity. Very racist. East4._

**Pavle**

_War Crimes. Speaks the same foreign language as Marko. Sane. East4._

**Clint**

_Sexual Assualt. Sane. Violent. East5._

**Sid**

_Unknown Crimes. Sane. Quiet. East5._

_Note: The last room at the end of the East corridor (East6) is vacant._

* * *

All this information will pay off, I tell myself, as the lights start to dim. Someone turns off the light and mechanically locks the doors at 1 a.m.

I'm not sure when they open, but it's sometime before 8 a.m.

I open my leather book and jot these thoughts down, as the lights close in around me. The lights are shut all the way off by the time I'm finished.

...

"The Arabians are actual pieces of garbage!" Marko's heavy-accented voice bellows through the hall.

"Shut up!" Screeches Clint.

"The Serial Pisser will strike again!" Stuart (Penny?) intervenes in a high-pitched, girlier voice. He just moved up to #1 on my suspect list.

"Kinky!" Yells The Milkman, jokingly.

...

I squeeze my eyes shut. A grin creeps onto my face, I can't help it. I hear all these voices, but I am comforted by the fact that there are smiles that match them. As long as there are voices, people, and journals I will never be insane.


End file.
